Shark Boy's Chance
by Helor145
Summary: I hate how Shark Boy doesn't get a shot at the big time. This is his chance. Rated T for violence and some language. I suck at summary's.


_Hey this is my fanfic about the wrestler Shark Boy. He's one of my favorite wrestlers ever. I really hate how he doesn't get a shot at the big time. That's what this fanfic is about. Also if you like wrestling you should check out the Wrestling Game my Wrestlers name is The Assassin. I need some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

**Week 1  
The shot at the Battle Royal**

Mick Foley: Hello loyal TNA fans. I'm here to tell you that we're having a battle royal to get a shot at TNA World Heavyweight Champion Abyss. The people matches are Matt Morgan vs Sting. Bobby Lashley vs Eric Young. Samoa Joe vs Shark Boy. AJ Styles vs James Storm. Rhino vs Chris Sabin. And Kurt Angle vs Daniels.

Later in the locker room

Samoa Joe: Hey little Sharkie. Ready to loose?

Shark Boy: You think I'm scared of you?

Samoa Joe: You should be.

Shark Boy: I'm gonna win our match, go to the battle royal, win it, and beat Abyss for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship.

In the ring.

Ring Announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring the Blueprint Matt Morgan!

The Blueprint Matt Morgan makes his way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: Now making his way to the ring the Icon Sting!

Sting makes his way to the ring.

The ring bell rings signaling the start of the match.

Matt Morgan grabs Sting and suplexes him.

Matt Morgan drops with his elbow executing a elbow drop.

Matt Morgan lifts Sting over his head but Sting repeatedly punches his head over and over and Sting jumps down and DDTs him.

Sting drops his leg on Matt Morgan's neck executing a leg drop.

Sting lifts Matt Morgan to his feet and Irish Whips him then does a drop kick.

Sting climbs the turnbuckle and jumps doing a leg drop on Matt Morgan's neck.

Sting goes for the pin

...1...  
...2...

Matt Morgan kicks out.

Sting lifts Matt Morgan to his feet and puts him in DDT position and twists letting Matt Morgan neck hit the floor executing a Falling Neck breaker.

Matt Morgan reverses Stings next move and punches him in the groin.

Matt Morgan executes a DDT.

Matt Morgan climbs to the top rope and drops executing a falling elbow drop.

Matt Morgan goes for the pin

...1...

...2...

Sting kicks out and fights back.

Sting does a suplex.

Sting lifts Matt Morgan up and puts him in reverse DDT position and falls executing a Scorpion Death Drop.

Sting goes for the pin

...1...

...2...

...3...

Matt Morgan barely kicks out and does the Carbon Footprint.

Matt Morgan goes for the pin

...1...

...2...

...3...

Matt Morgan wins the match and defeats The Icon Sting.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner The Blueprint Matt Morgan!

Later

Ring Announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring Bobby Lashley!

Bobby Lashley makes his way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: Now making his way to the ring Eric Young!

Eric Young makes his way to the ring.

The ring bell rings signaling the start of the match.

Eric Young grabs a chair and smashes him on the head.

Bobby Lashley wins the match and defeats Eric Young!

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner from disqualification. Bobby Lashley!

The locker room

Shark Boy: Are you ready Joe?

Samoa Joe: Bring it on Sharkie!

In the ring

Ring Announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe!

Samoa Joe makes his way to the ring.

Ring Announcer: Now making his way to the ring Shark Boy!

Shark Boy makes his way to the ring.

The ring bell rings signaling the start of the match.

Shark Boy knees Samoa Joe.

Shark Boy kicks Samoa Joe in the gut.

Shark Boy lifts Samoa Joe up and slams him to the floor.

Shark Boy jumps on the ropes bounces off and lands on Samoa Joe.

Samoa Joe reverses his attack.

Samoa Joe grabs a chair and smashes Shark Boy over and over.

Shark Boy wins the match and defeats Samoa Joe.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner Shark Boy!

All of the other matches go and Mick Foley is announcing the winners.

Mick Foley: Ok the battle royal participants are Matt Morgan, Bobby Lashley, Shark Boy, AJ Styles, Rhino, and Christopher Daniels see you next week everyone!

The ending logo plays.


End file.
